Wikination:Site regulations
This page contains the site regulations for Wikination, including advisings in how to behave and edit, regulations on do and don'ts, and special procedures for the site management. General ruleset for all Wikias # Be civil to other users at all times. # When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. # Respect copyright. Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview or the quick preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Wikination site regulations This text isn't approved yet by the site management. These can be considered guidelines rather than regulation for as long as the site management hasn't approved them officially. # Behave, with the help of the general Wikia ruleset and your personal sense for good and wrong. You are free to speak up, and you are free to say and do whatever you wish to say and do, for as long as you remain polite, you respect the rules and the feelings of others, and the context of Wikination. The site management has the right to warn you and even block you when you do not behave as expected. Special guidelines for a better social environment: ## Don't get personal with anybody because of a little conflict. Try to talk it out as human beings and respect eachother. The best way to solve such issues is by talking and explaining why one thinks his opinion would be better in that case. Yelling at eachother and calling eachother names is never the way to go! ## Forgive and forget is what we should do after fights and conflicts. Everybody can make mistakes, that makes us humans. It's important to realize that, to say sorry to eachother, and to say "well, it's over now and let's get on with our lives." ## Compromise when you disagree with eachother. It's okay to have an ideology, but living and working together is impossible if you all stand for one ideology and are not willing to compromise. In fact, a mix between a socialist and a economical liberalist idea might even give a better result! ## Be careful with personal points of view such as religion, politics, or financial matters. Everyone should respect one another's opinion about these subjects. Discussing them is allowed and even welcomed by most, but these discussion should always remain civil and respectful. ## Be thick-skinned in discussions. If somebody says something that you consider rude or personal, don't go yelling yourself! You should assume good faith and be faithful yourself. ## Be grateful towards others and their actions to improve our site, our country, and our social environment. Everyone deserves a smile and a friendly word! # Do not abuse multiple accounts, which is called sockpuppetry. It is not forbidden to have two accounts, but whenever the second user votes in an official vote or even buys a house, the second account is "illegal". If the site management suspects sockpuppetry and considers it obvious enough, the site can block the two (or more) users. In that case the sockpuppets are blocked lifelong, while the original user can be blocked for a certain period, depending on the behavior and degree of abuse. If the sockpuppet accounts had already achieved citizen rights, these will be taken away. # Keep the context of Wikination in mind. Wikination is all about Lovia, our fictitious country, meaning that all articles should be located somewhere in Lovian space and time. Other articles might be interesting, but should be on general information wikis such as Wikipedia, or on specific Wikias. The site management has the duty to maintain these articles and to propose change of content or to propose deletion in case they don't fit the context. Interesting articles to get started are Lovia, Lovia Archipelago, and History of Lovia, where you can get a good image of what's the context. # Obey to the laws of Lovia from the moment you start editing. These laws, including the Constitution and the Federal Law, count for every user and should be obeyed at all times. If you have any questions on the laws, which is understandable considering their size, you can always talk to a moderator or the authors. In case you violated one of these laws, you will be warned by the police. In case you have broken an important law, such as declaring your hometown independent (against the Constitution), more severe punishments are possible. You will never be blocked for an in character offense. There is nothing to fear about the law as long as you use your own sense and your skill to think and consider things. In fact, the laws are there to protect you and your rights, including your right for privacy, a residence, or freedom of religion. # Never vandalize any of the articles or other pages of Wikination! Spamming, adding nonsense and gibberish, or posting senseless texts over and over are not allowed and will not be tolerated. The site management has the right and duty to warn and/or block accounts that have vandalized the wiki in some way. Site management procedures not accepted yet # Blocking procedures: ## Accounts can be blocked if: ##* the user hasn't respected the site regulations, including vandalizing, spamming, behaving inappropriately, abusing multiple accounts, etc. ##* the user threatens the safety of the site in general. ## In case two or more users are suspected to be sockpuppets of one another, the site management has to evaluate the case together. If a 75% majority of the site managers believes the suspicion, the sockpuppet user or users have to be blocked infinitely. The original user will be blocked for a certain period, depending on the behavior and degree of abuse. # Deleting procedures: ## Images can be deleted if: ##* Lovian authorities (Congress, Court, etc.) decide it's better without the page. ##* the author requests deletion and there are no major reasons not to do so. ##* the image is inappropriate. ##* the image is not in use. ## Pages can be deleted if: ##* Lovian authorities (Congress, Court, etc.) decide it's better without the page. ##* the author requests deletion and there are no major reasons not to do so. ##* they consist of nonsense or have not a single meaning to Wikination. ##* they don't fit in the Lovian context and can't be easily changed to a suitable version. ## Undeleting images and pages is possible after an accepted request. # Protecting procedures: ## Pages and images can be protected if: ##* they are of great meaning to Wikination or the community. ##* they have a great risk of being vandalized. ##* this procedure can prevent fights or heated situations. # Reverting procedures: ## Edits can be reverted if: ##* the author revises his edit for the good of the page. ##* the change didn't improve the page in any way, but only made certain aspects worse. ##* the change was an act of vandalism. ##* the content of the page changed, resulting in differences between the Lovian context and the context of the page. See also * Wikination:Administrators, for general information on moderators * Wikination:Site management, for specified information on the moderators team category:Policy